


Will You Do The Fandango

by maricon_lanero



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День, в который Апокалипсис 2.0 был предотвращен с помощью ведра святой воды, шланга и Кроули, встречающего гостей без штанов. Также известен как День, когда Азирафаэль был страшнее самого Сатаны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Do The Fandango

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Will You Do The Fandango](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510280) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



> **Бета:** [Andy Muse](http://andy-muse.diary.ru/)
> 
> Переведено на [Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2013](http://wtfcombat.diary.ru/)

Если бы сейчас, спустя несколько тысячелетий, Адам все еще был жив, он, скорее всего, был бы слегка разочарован в своем потомке. Но, к счастью, он давно оставил позади суматошный мир смертных и присоединился к остальным безвременно ушедшим, которых не взяли ни в Ад, ни в Рай. Среди них было огромное количество пророков и пророчиц, включавших в себя и одну небезызвестную Агнессу Псих, которая сердечно хлопнула его по спине и пригласила присесть и насладиться шоу. Позже к Адаму присоединились Эти – потому что их тоже никуда не взяли. Иногда заглядывали Анафема с Ньютом, но все же большую часть времени они предпочитали проводить в обществе друг друга. (Особенно этим был доволен Ньют: всю свою семейную жизнь он провел в уверенности, что Агнесса наблюдает за ним и Анафемой – и теперь искренне наслаждался тем, что после его смерти она перестала это делать.) Было там и весьма знакомое трио: двое из них избегали Этих всеми доступными им способами, в то время как их третий товарищ наслаждался тем, что вешался им всем на шеи, чем неимоверно раздражал Пеппер.

Но речь вовсе не об этом. Речь о том, что Адам вряд ли был бы доволен своей заменой: парень выглядел очень похожим на него, но родители назвали его Мордредом – они наивно полагали, что сын с легендарным именем поневоле вдохновится на геройские подвиги. (Их первой ошибкой было предположить, будто все герои Артурианы добрые; Мордред совершенно точно не был добрым – и об этом родители второго Мордреда узнали уже после того, как подписали свидетельство о рождении.) Адам выразил бы свое негодование более чем бурно – ну, будь он живым. Мордред, второй Антихрист (полное имя: Враг Рода Человеческого, Разрушитель Царств, Ангел Бездны, Великий Зверь, имя коему Дракон, Князь Мира Сего, Отец Лжи, Порождение Сатаны и Владыка Тьмы… 2.0), был воплощением всего того, чего можно ожидать от Антихриста. Он был груб, жесток, черств и не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что такое Любовь. Когда пришел второй Конец Света, Мордред с радостью ухватился за предоставленную возможность уничтожить все. Адаму хотелось спуститься вниз и пару раз треснуть его по голове.

Единственными не-людьми, кто жил на Земле и возражал против подобного поспешного решения, были Азирафаэль и Кроули. За годы, прошедшие со времён первого Антихриста, они узнали о существовании на этой планете многих приятных вещей, которые просто не могли быть уничтожены. Например, "Бентли" Кроули – хотя можно долго спорить о том, что в этой машине работало благодаря земным технологиям, а не по желанию Кроули. Азирафаэль сильно волновался по поводу своих книг и шоколада – ничего такого после Апокалипсиса существовать не будет. (Он вообще придерживался теории, что если бы все сели, выпили чаю с пирожными и – это самое важное – съели чуть-чуть шоколада, то каждый бы сразу понял, что без Земли всем будет очень плохо.)

Подобные настроения и послужили причиной того, что Азирафаэль с Кроули блуждали по разрушенному Лондону и надеялись, что _оно_ на их стороне и станет держать армии ангелов и демонов подальше отсюда. (Им с этим вообще везло – они были единственными ныне живыми существами, на чьей стороне был первый Антихрист. Упомянутый Антихрист громко сквернословил, не отрывая глаз от просмотрового портала, и одновременно подначивал их пойти и избавить его от потомка, «да прекратить всю эту чушь побыстрее».) Лондон нынче было трудно узнать, разве что Сент-Джеймсский парк новые технологии и устройства, по большей части, обошли стороной. Хотя в данный момент это не имело никакого значения, потому что почти весь город был охвачен огнем. А там, где не горело, толпились напуганные люди, бушующие демоны и группки праведно карающих ангелов.

В Сент-Джеймсском парке уже не было пожара, но все вокруг сильно выгорело, а в пруду не плавали утки. У Азирафаэля все равно с собой был хлеб – так, на всякий случай. 

— Ну как, с тобой Сверху связывались? – спросил Кроули после того, как они провели кучу времени, бессмысленно пялясь в пустой пруд.

— Нет, – ответил Азирафаэль, – все тихо. Еще с прошлого раза, с Адамом. И все бы ничего, если бы не подобные сюрпризы. Что у тебя? 

Кроули фыркнул.

— Хастур регулярно отправляет мне послания с угрозами, но после Адама никаких приказов мне не поступало, – Азирафаэль одарил его укоризненным взглядом.

— Ты мне не говорил, что тебе угрожают, – оскорбленно произнес он.

— Да ладно, тебе ссстоит отдать мне должное, угрозы Хастура меня никогда не пугали. – (Ну, некоторые пугали, пока Кроули не понял, что Хастур копирует их из человеческих книг – _не самых хороших_ книг.) – К тому же, он ни одну из них не претворил в жизнь, – заметил Кроули. Где-то неподалеку от них кто-то закричал. Это мог быть длинный высокий крик, если бы он не оборвался влажным булькающим звуком. Азирафаэль вздрогнул, но подавил порыв пойти и проверить, может ли он чем-то помочь тому несчастному. Кроули сделал вид, что ничего не слышал. В любом случае, Ад был много хуже. Те крики могли даже у самого жестокого демона вызвать кошмары – если, конечно, кто-то из демонов, кроме Кроули, вообще спал.

— Я думаю, нам пора, дорогой. Не хотелось бы познакомиться с тем, кого мы только что слышали, – произнес Азирафаэль, поднимаясь. Кроули кивнул и встал с последней уцелевшей скамейки. Как только они начали удаляться вглубь, в парк вприпрыжку вбежала огромная адская гончая с бешеным взглядом. Азирафаэль с Кроули, вероятно, крайне удивились бы, если б узнали: именно эта адская гончая еще помнила о том, как когда-то была маленькой тявкающей собачкой наподобие терьера. К тому же она отдаленно припоминала запах двоих существ, за которыми следовала. Конечно, она все равно собиралась сожрать свою добычу, но это не мешало ей предаваться радостным воспоминаниям.

В том самом месте для бывших живых, которых не взяли ни в Рай, ни в Ад, Адам со всей доступной ему громкостью проорал: «Плохая собака!», в ответ на что адская гончая, находившаяся в этот момент на Земле, рассеянно поежилась – ее объяло чувство вины и несчастья, пусть она и сама не знала, почему. Не знали и демоны, следующие за ней. На самом деле, у них даже случилась продолжительная дискуссия на тему того, что вообще может заставить адскую гончую поежиться. В это время Адам отчитывал Бобика за плохое поведение и настойчиво приказывал отправляться домой. На этот момент Бобик – который совсем растерялся, разволновался и свято уверовал в то, что ему следует гоняться за котами и заливисто лаять на них – сотворил небольшое чудо и честно попробовал вернуться домой. Это не совсем сработало, но Адам оценил попытку.

Вся эта заварушка прошла незамеченной для Азирафаэля и Кроули, хоть они оба и вздрогнули, когда по округе пронесся вой, от которого кровь застыла в жилах. Рев адской гончей не спутаешь ни с чем другим.

— Надо двигаться, ангел. Не хотелось бы, чтобы все твои книги превратились в дым, пока мы тут уток кормим, – пробормотал Кроули. Не то чтобы книги Азирафаэля и вправду могли превратиться в дым – в последнее время он неплохо натренировался ставить защитные куполы. Но и огонь ведь не был обычным: то было что-то вроде бесплотного подземного пламени, рожденного в Аду. Оно не могло попасть внутрь книжного, что крайне раздражало большую компанию демонов, которая разбила лагерь прямо перед магазином. Азирафаэль с Кроули весьма расстроились, когда увидели всю эту толпу.

— Их тут не было, когда мы уходили, – грустно произнес Азирафаэль. Кроули в ответ одарил его Взглядом.

— Не было. Зато теперь они тут есть. Но, похоже, твои книги в любом случае в безопасности, – начал он и оборвал себя, как только из толпы вышел один знакомый демон. За ним следовал маленький мальчик со светлыми волосами.

— Так что, это тот магазин, который не горит? – спросил мальчик. Антихрист, если выражаться точнее.

— Да, это он. И я более чем уверен, что это магазин того ангела, которого поддерживает демон Кроули, – ответил Хастур. Было сложно сказать, почему они разрешили Хастуру ошиваться рядом с Мордредом. В эту секунду где-то там Адам предложил съездить маленькому засранцу по голове фонарным столбом. (Конечно, это не было нормальным для Адама поведением, но вам следует помнить, что к этому моменту его любимый Тадфилд, остававшийся нетронутым долгое время, уже сровняли с землей ангелы и демоны. Мол, именно из-за города в прошлый раз Апокалипсис не удался, и, ради всего свято-дьяво-да _какого угодно_ , они не позволят этому повториться.) Остальные же зрители, по большей части, швырялись в экран чем-то, напоминающим по виду поп-корн.

Мордред погрузился в раздумья, после чего наконец соблаговолил ответить:

— И где этот Кроули? – спросил он. Вокруг установилась несколько смущенная тишина. Хастур кашлянул, пребывая при этом в таком замешательстве, какое только возможно для существа, по большей части состоящего из личинок. 

— Мы, ну, в данный момент мы не знаем, где он находится, лорд. Но, будьте уверены, мы его найдем. У меня с ним старые счеты, – протянул Хастур. Кроули сглотнул и попытался ненавязчиво исчезнуть, но тут же получил от Азирафаэля взгляд, ясно говорящий: «Ты останешься здесь, со мной, пока мы не попадем в мой магазин, или ты пожалеешь о том, что Хастур не нашел тебя первым». Это был очень действенный взгляд. 

Кроули не стал благодарить высшие силы – не считая самого себя – за то, что машина была предусмотрительно спрятана в безопасном месте. Как и цветы – потому что их приятно мучить. Еще одна вещь, которой ему будет не хватать.

— Я хочу увидеть этого Кроули. Прямо сейчас, – потребовал Мордред, вложив в приказ всю силу испорченного одиннадцатилетнего Антихриста. Адам про себя всплеснул руками и погладил то, что осталось от Бобика. (Не лишним будет упомянуть, что после его попытки отправиться домой случилось несколько происшествий, из-за которых Бобик начал напоминать терьера со склонностью к террору кошек и проклятых душ. Он также испытал желание поближе познакомиться с ногой нового Антихриста, грызя ее до тех пор, пока крики не прекратились – правда, большинство маленьких собак испытывают подобные желания.) Агнесса рассмеялась – раздражающе – как человек, который заранее знает, что случится дальше. Пеппер стряхнула Войну, снова обнимавшую ее за плечи, и попыталась успокоить Адама. Голод и Загрязнение заныли, что их заменили существами, абсолютно не подготовленными для таких вещей. И почему Смерть до сих пор там, внизу, без них? Он что, никогда не слышал о преданности и дружбе? (Слышал, но никогда не применял эти понятия по отношению к самому себе – у него не было друзей, а преданность не особенно ценна, когда ты мертв или, скажем, сам являешься Смертью.)

Поневоле Кроули обнаружил, что больше не прячется, съежившись, за Азирафаэлем, делая вид, что вовсе не прячется. Вместо этого он оказался прямо перед Мордредом и Хастуром. В этой ситуации, пожалуй, как раз и следовало как стоит съежиться. Хастур выглядел очень довольным, Мордред – не особенно. Так или иначе, они оба сильно нервировали Кроули. Он не смотрел в сторону Азирафаэля – это было бы неразумно. Он надеялся, ангел не станет глупить. Ну, зная его, скорее всего, станет, но надежда умирает последней.

— Наконец-то, Кроули! Я отомщу! – заорал Хастур, превращаясь во что-то еще более устрашающее, чем раньше. (Что-то с таким большим количеством ног и глаз, что немедленно вызвало неконтролируемый страх перед пауками и у людей, и у других человекоподобных существ.) Кроули прищурился, но вот кричать не стал. Он лишь слегка опустил свои очки и рассмеялся – все, включая самого Кроули, очень удивились. Однако вся эта ситуация становится гораздо более понятной, если вспомнить, что Кроули по своей сути змея. (А змеи – как мы все знаем – не боятся пауков. Некоторые ими даже обедают.) Хастур вспомнил об этом, когда между губ Кроули промелькнул раздвоенный красный змеиный язык.

— Прекрати смеяться, – приказал Мордред. Кроули тут же прекратил и принялся сопротивляться желанию обернуться змеей да уползти отсюда. – Ты демон, не так ли?

— Ага, демон до мозга костей, – заверил Мордреда Кроули. Технически это было не совсем правдой. Та божья искра, заложенная в него когда-то, разрослась в нечто большее, чем просто искра, в то время как Азирафаэль стал лучше одеваться и удачнее шутить, чем любой другой ангел. Выглядело так, будто Мордред знал об этом. «Скорее всего, так и есть», – уныло подумал Кроули.

— Почему ты… поддерживаешь _ангела_? – спросил щенок. Он нахмурился, будто не понимая, отчего кому-то вообще могут нравиться ангелы. Скорее всего, он действительно не понимал.

— Эм. Я уточню этот вопрос и перезвоню вам, – ответил Кроули, медленно пятясь в сторону книжного Азирафаэля. Щиты уже научились его узнавать: их это не особенно радовало, но Азирафаэль ужасно злился, когда они пытались покалечить Кроули.

— Если вам будет угодно, лорд, я думаю, скоро здесь объявится и ангел, – произнес Хастур, ухмыляясь в сторону Кроули. Тот же раздумывал над тем, не достать ли свой металлический обод от колеса. В последние несколько тысяч лет, прошедших со времени первого Антихриста, у него было достаточно возможностей, чтобы подобрать себе подходящее оружие, но тот обод имел особое значение. Он использовал его в борьбе против Сатаны – так затейливо окрестил это Азирафаэль. А такие вещи просто так не забываются. Конечно, сейчас это был далеко не простой обод: с помощью ангела и пары услуг, оказанных со стороны, он стал эффективным «изувечивателем» и ангелов, и демонов. Кроули также украсил его парочкой шипов, так что он напоминал не столько металлический обод колеса, сколько огромный швейцарский армейский нож, но без десертной ложки сбоку. (Маленькую ложечку для мороженого он все же оставил.)

— Э, да нет, на самом деле, он не объявится. В поссследнее время я иссскушал в одиночестве, никаких ангелов на хвосссте, – прошипел Кроули. Он не специально – просто перспектива неминуемой смерти в ближайшие несколько минут нервировала его настолько, что он не мог это контролировать. К несчастью, Хастур заметил. Он подозрительно посмотрел на Кроули – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как демон открывает дверь магазина и проскальзывает внутрь. Щиты коротко мигнули, но пропустили его – они знали, что с ними случится, если они решат обрушиться на Кроули. Снаружи послышался рев крайней степени раздражения, после чего Хастур врезался в очень крепкий защитный купол, который был рад по старинке ударить по нему со всей силой.

Хастур сдулся, как воздушный шарик, и осел, в то время как Кроули на цыпочках отошел от входной двери и оказался в подсобке. Несколько секунд было тихо. Кроули на цыпочках вышел из подсобки и в нерешительности остановился перед входной дверью. Сзади послышался кашель.

— Ты демон? – спросил один из ангелов. Кроули решил не спешить с ответом: пока они обсуждают его родовидовую принадлежность, он будет в целости и сохранности. Ну, целее, чем мог бы быть.

— Конечно, он демон, Ремиэль, ты что, не видишь? – ответил ему другой ангел. Их здесь было довольно много: пространство подсобки Азирафаэля каким-то образом расширили.

— Ну, я бы не хотел ранить его чувства, если он не демон. Я отвечаю за сочувствие, знаешь ли, – ответил первый ангел – Ремиэль, очевидно. Он так активно размахивал своим мечом, что это доставляло Кроули немалую толику беспокойства. (Естественно, горящим мечом – Кроули хотелось намекнуть ему, что если он продолжит в том же духе, то владелец магазина потом ранит не только его чувства.). – К тому же, – продолжил Ремиэль, – он же… тут – так, может, он и не демон. На здании стоят демоноотталкивающие щиты.

— Ну, он пробрался сюда хитростью. Нам следует покарать его от имени того, кто поставил защиту, – сказал второй ангел. Кроули снова попытался ненавязчиво исчезнуть.

— Интересно, почему щиты пропустили его. Они изгоняли всех остальных демонов, которые пытались пройти. И вполне успешно – с минимальным количеством шума, – пробормотал третий ангел. А затем они все разом обернулись к Кроули – и какая бы сила за ним ни приглядывала, Кроули отчаянно призывал ее обратить на него внимание прямо сейчас.

— Как ты прошел через щиты, демонское отродье? – спросил второй ангел. Его меч с громким «вжжжжих» перешел в полную боевую готовность.

— Ну, видите ли, ссс этим небольшая проблемка. Можно сссказать, я знаю хозяина, – ответил Кроули. «Было бы очень мило увидеть Азирафаэля прямо сейчас», – печально подумал Кроули. Его все равно изгонят, но здорово перед смертью еще раз взглянуть на своего пухленького ангела.

— Говори правду, демон! – закричал Ремиэль, по-видимому, забывший о том, что именно он здесь ангел сопереживания. Жаль, что Кроули в данный момент не представлял для него никакой угрозы.

— Я абсссолютно чессстен, я и вправду знаю владельца, – продолжал настаивать Кроули. Выйти наружу и столкнуться с гневом Антихриста и его ручного бульдога (Хастура) или остаться тут и принять удар от кучки рехнувшихся ангелов? Ах, эти жизненные дилеммы.

— Да изгони ты этого не пойми кого, и дело с концом, – прогремел один из ангелов. – Серьезно, Ремиэль, если бы мы знали, что ты такой бесполезный, оставили бы тебя дома.

— Совершенно незачем мне грубить, – фыркнул Ремиэль, поднимая меч повыше. – Прошу прощения за это, мистер Демон, но, кхм. Вы, вроде как в… вы не против назвать это «святым местом»?

— Нет, – ответил Кроули с истеричными нотками в голосе, – не против. Очень и очень святое. Наисвятейшее место из всех, что я знаю, а ведь я был в Иерусалиме, – Кроули очень надеялся, что его кровь не попадает на книги. Это уж точно разозлит Азирафаэля.

— О, да давай уже, Ремиэль! Или он будет перед нами всю ночь распинаться!

Когда меч стал приближаться к нему, Кроули начал вспоминать все известные ему молитвы. Не желая смотреть на то, как его расчленят, он закрыл глаза и вдруг услышал лязг, сопровождающийся скрежетом.

— Я бы предпочел, если бы вы по-хорошему вышли отсюда вон, – произнес Азирафаэль, одетый в свои боевые доспехи и все такое.

— Прошу прощения, но этот демон…

— Мой, – перебил Азирафаэль, – он мой, и лучше бы вам воздержаться от пролития его крови на мой ковер.

— Ангел, ты понятия не имеешь, как я рад тебя видеть, – громко произнес Кроули. – Сначала Хастур, который в двух шагах от того, чтобы меня сожрать, а потом этот отряд сочувствия рассказывает, как им жаль меня убивать.

Азирафаэль нахмурился. Это выглядело не очень уместно, пусть он и размахивал пылающим мечом.

— Кроули, – начал Азирафаэль. – У тебя все еще есть то ведро со святой водой, что ты здесь припрятал?

Кроули слегка поежился, но сходил за ведром. Азирафаэль бесцеремонно отобрал его, распахнул входную дверь и выплеснул все содержимое прямо на Антихриста.

На какое-то мгновение установилась абсолютная тишина.

А потом начались крики. Все с ужасом наблюдали, как Антихрист визжал и царапал себе лицо – пока Азирафаэль не вытащил свой меч и не всадил его в существо, когда-то бывшее Мордредом. Оно замолчало.

— Апокалипсис окончен, – объявил Азирафаэль. Он кивнул в сторону ангелов. – Вон из моего магазина. – На демонов он указал мечом, отчего они все содрогнулись, – Убирайтесь с Земли прямо сейчас, или, клянусь, я скажу Кроули принести еще святой воды…

— Но на этот раз мы воспользуемся шлангом! – заорал Кроули, отчего демоны попятились еще дальше.

— Знаете, что. Мне это все опротивело. Сначала они разрушили Лондон – ты видел, в каком состоянии сейчас Ритц, Кроули? В жалком, скажу я тебе. И Сент-Джеймсский парк. Они сожгли книжные магазины – тысячи книг, Кроули, тысячи – и библиотеки. А сейчас они хотят убить моего демона! Ну уж нет! Вы все сейчас отправитесь по домам, а вернетесь лишь тогда, когда будете способны к цивилизованной беседе, – каким-то образом Азирафаэль создал иллюзию крыльев. Крыльев и нимба. И, вполне возможно, головы льва.

— Что это значит? – спросил Ремиэль. Он дернулся, когда Азирафаэль повернулся в его сторону.

— Чай с пышками – вот что! Можете вернуться только тогда, когда будете готовы обсудить весь этот конец света за чашкой чая. А пока… пошли вон.

Стоит упомянуть, что в этот момент Азирафаэль выглядел еще более устрашающе, чем сам Сатана.

Ангелы и демоны, бросив короткие взгляды на улицу вокруг них и на друг друга, испарились.

Азирафаэль заметно успокоился.

— Кроули, дорогой, сделай мне чая.

— Конечно, ангел, – ответил Кроули и совершенно точно не поторопился уйти на кухню.

После того, как Азирафаэль допил свой чай, снаружи послышался несмелый стук в дверь. За ней оказался дрожащий ангел.

— А ничего, сэр, если мы, ну, вернемся в Рай без вас, сэр? – спросил ангел.

— Я был бы очень этому рад, – ответил Азирафаэль. – Видишь ли, сейчас мы с Кроули займемся горячим сексом на кухонном столе, и я бы предпочел, чтобы нас не прерывали.

— Что, правда? – задал Кроули вопрос в пустоту. (Увы, пустота ему не ответила, зато где-то там Агнесса Псих с наслаждением рассмеялась и к ужасу остальных зрителей заорала в экран: «Раздевайся!») 

— Да, дорогой, правда.

— Ох. Ну, пожалуй, я смогу втиснуть это в свое плотное расписание.

Ангел мудро удалился.

Некоторое время спустя, когда и Кроули, и Азирафаэль были гораздо более раздетыми и усталыми, чем прежде, в дверь снова постучали. На этот раз открывать пошел Кроули: открывшееся ему зрелище заставило его пискнуть и раскаяться в том, что он не надел штаны.

— Мне принести шланг? – поинтересовался Азирафаэль из глубины магазина.

— Думаю, это его лишь разозлит, – ответил Кроули, сумев удержать на лице бесстрастное выражение.

Сатана одарил его подозрительным взглядом.

— ТЫ ЧТО, И ПРАВДА ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ТРАХАЛ ЭТОГО АНГЕЛА?

Кроули снова пискнул и яростно закивал.

Азирафаэль высунулся из окна на втором этаже, сжимая в руке шланг.

— А, это ты, – сказал он, – снова.

— ДА, – ответил Сатана. – ПОСЛЕ ГЛУБОКОГО И ОБСТОЯТЕЛЬНОГО РАССМОТРЕНИЯ ПРОБЛЕМЫ Я ПРИШЕЛ К ВЫВОДУ, ЧТО ДЕМОН КРОУЛИ НЕ БУДЕТ НАКАЗАН ЗА СВОИ БЛАГИЕ ДЕЯНИЯ. В КОНЦЕ КОНЦОВ, ОН ТРАХАЕТ АНГЕЛА. ЭТО, ПОЖАЛУЙ, СТОИТ ТЫСЯЧ ГРЕШНИКОВ, ОТПРАВЛЕННЫХ В АД.

— Очень мило с вашей стороны, – прокомментировал Азирафаэль. – Он собирался продолжить это делать, пока вы не появились.

— Правда? – слабо переспросил Кроули. Обычно у него уходили долгие месяцы хорошо срежиссированного нытья, соблазнения и откровенного блядства, чтобы заставить Азирафаэля хотя бы рассмотреть возможность секса. Их первый раз случился спустя почти пять тысяч лет ненавязчивых ухаживаний. (Иногда настолько ненавязчивых, что сам Кроули не подозревал о них.) А сейчас он снова получит секс! Второй раз! За день! 

Такое только под конец света и случается.

— ХОРОШО. НАЧИНАЙТЕ, – Сатана несколько неловко кивнул, после чего земля поглотила его. Кроули захлопнул входную дверь с четким намерением больше ее не открывать.

— Ну, давай уже, – позвал Азирафаэль. – Не будем заставлять Сатану ждать. 

(Помимо Сатаны за ними также наблюдало несколько любопытных ангелов, которым приходилось время от времени ставить запись на паузу и спрашивать проходящих мимо людей, что происходит; наблюдал и клуб «Чистилище» в полном составе под руководством Адама (с комментариями Агнессы Псих, Войны и Голода); Хастур вместе с другими демонами (против воли Хастура, понятное дело); ну, и, конечно, Господь собственной персоной. Он улыбался все время, а потом даже подоткнул им одеяло. И пусть никто не сможет сказать, что Он не любит свое детище – даже если в эти дни Он и позволяет ему играть, как тому вздумается.)

~fin


End file.
